Arcane Magic
"I am all in my own personal reality. Every atom, every particle. I can make up anything and everything. So there isn't much I cant do. And you are surprised that a whole universe is able to talk to you? Fair enough. There is nothing like me". ~The Arcane. Like all magic in the Galvanite universe, arcane based magic is sourced from a pocket universe which exists outside our own. However, as each universe has its own set of rules to create its own physics, chemistry and biology, the Arcane universe itself is a living, thinking entity. Arcane magic is transferred into this universe through the Three Eyes of the Arcane. These eyes are the like sponges which suck up knowledge of anything in its presence. Because of this, these eyes are sent by the Arcane entity to find intelligent civilizations to collect data on. After a few thousand years, the eyes will leave the presence of the civilization and share its collected knowledge with the other two eyes and the Arcane entity. The way the Eyes find a civilization is unknown, however when the eyes are found, they will begin to radiate Arcane magic, which looks like a green glow. This magic is sometimes treated as a energy source, sometimes as a blessing, depending on the intelligent race it finds itself with, but the more worthy the eyes think the race is, the more Arcane magic it radiates. Two places associated with the Arcane Eyes in our own universe are: - The Arcane Palace. A large emerald looking spherical structure is located on a fast travelling comet. If anyone wishes to contact the Arcane directly, they can do so here... if they can defeat the stone golem guarding the palace. - The Temple. Deep in the Siberian wilderness, where nobody will likely stumble across, is a magically guarded temple which only allow Arcane Mages of good morals to enter, or very important people (not world leaders but people such as Grey Mages or Master White Mages). This Temple is currently keeping one of the Arcane Eyes safe from the wrong hands, which is in return giving them Arcane effects such as slowed aging, however, these Arcane mages are cultists, and worship the eye, however most there have good intentions, otherwise the eye would not allow them any power. Arcane mages are quite low in numbers. To become an Arcane mage you would've had to be in fairly close proximity to one of the Eyes for a long period of time, and be able to use the power, which requires a lot of training. The longer one is exposed to a eye, the more Arcane power flows in them. Arcane magic is fairly similar to most other magic types, but have more defensive spells rather than offensive ones. Arcane magic also slows down aging in the user, but also drains the user of any other magic they have, which is why Grey Mages do not use Arcane Magic. Also the psychological effect of the magic is that it makes the person more calm and reduce the effect of stress, however, this comes at the price of being paranoid, insecure an protective of the magic and of the eye, which is why the Temples motto is - 'The Eye is ALL of OURS, nobody else'. One last thing is that the eyes are extremely valuable and useful by supplying Arcane energy/magic. So its no wonder that Garagon want to obtain all 3 to create a weapon with them. Trouble is, they are not easy to find, and one is here on Earth.